So Close Now
by FKP101
Summary: Jessica Uso is the sister of none other than...The Uso brothers! She's been in the WWE for over a year now and is still single...will that change over time? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Soooo, I have another story now! Lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bio of main character-

Name: Jessica Marie Uso

Nickname: Jessy/Jessie

Age: 25

From: Tampa, Florida

Favorite Color: Purple

Relationship Status: Single

Brothers: Jimmy and Jey Uso

Cousin: Roman Reigns

Job: WWE Diva

Heel or face: Face

Stuff about her: She's been in the WWE for a little over a year. She hasn't been the divas champion yet. She's friends with almost everybody.

Her best friends are: Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Brie and Nikki Bella, John Cena, CM Punk, and Daniel Bryan.

She hates: Fandango.

* * *

Chapter 1-

*Backstage at Raw*

I'm walking around backstage. I see my brothers, Jimmy and Jey. I walk up to them and say hi.

Jey-"Hey weirdo."

Jimmy-"Hey freako."

Me-"hi guys!"

We talk for a few more minutes until they have to go out for their match against the prime time players. I go to the shields locker room and walk in without knocking. Roman runs up to me and covers me eyes.

Me- "why are you covering my eyes?"

Roman- "because dean and seth are changing. Well they don't have shirts on."

I remove Romans hands from my eyes and look over at Seth and Dean. I walk up to Seth and pat his belly. I do the same to dean. They laugh.

Seth- "what was that for?"

Dean- "yeah. What was that for?"

Me- "I wanted to pat your guy's bellies."

Seth- "Weirdo."

Dean-"wacko!"

I laugh and kick them both. Dean rubs his leg.

Dean- "ow."

I laugh and walk up to him. I playfully slap him across the face.

Dean-"OW!"

I laugh again and kiss his cheek.

Me- "better?"

Dean-"yes."

I say bye to them all and go to catering. I grab a water and see CM Punk. I go and sit at his table.

Me- "hey."

Punk- "what's up, jessy?"

Me- "oh nothing much. I've just been bugging the shield and my brothers. I'm not booked for a match tonight...so I'm just going around and talking to people."

Punk-"cool. I have a match tonight against Curtis Axel."

Me- "awesome! You have fun with that! Good luck!"

Punk-"lucks for losers. And I'm not a loser." He laughs.

Me-"well that's what you say."

Punk- "haha. I'm just worried that Paul will interfere. But of course, I have it under control!" He laughs. I laugh too. We say bye to each other and he heads out for his match since the Uso's match is over. I go and watch his match. Punk won! After that I pack up and go to the hotel.

* * *

We get to the smackdown arena and I venture off somewhere. I run right into none other than...Fandango.

"What do you want, Fandango?" I ask, annoyed.

"I want you to dance with me next Monday on Raw." Fandango says.

I laugh at him and walk to catering. I grab a water and turn around to see Fandango again.

"Did you follow me?" I ask.

"Yep. I want you to dance with me!" He says.

Fandango looks over at the TV and then looks back at me. "Ok...right now the match is Alberto Del Rio vs Dolph Ziggler." He says.

"Yeah...so?" I ask.

"Lets make a bet. If Alberto Del Rio wins...you have to dance with me. If Dolph wins...you don't have to dance with me. Deal?" Fandango asks.

"Ok, deal." I say as I shake his hand.

We watch the test of that match to see who wins. Alberto Del Rio won. Dammit. I look over at Fandango and sigh.

"I hate you." I say.

Fandango laughs. "See you on Monday!" He winks as he walks away. What a freak. I go to the gorilla area and go out for my match against Alicia Fox. I won. I go backstage and change back into my normal clothes. Then, I found Seth Rollins and we went back to the hotel. I went to sleep after I took a shower.

* * *

**Note: The next chapter will probably be a lot longer..maybe. As the story goes on, the chapters get longer lol.**

**Review..follow...favorite..anything!**

**I love getting feedback!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm back with a new chapter! Imma try and update every Wednesday. How does that sound?**

* * *

It's now Wednesday. It's like 9pm. I'm at home in Tampa! I just got home like a half an hour ago.

I go into my living room and turn on the TV. I watch family guy for a half an hour and then go to bed.

The next morning, I wake up and take a shower. I get dressed and so my hair and brush my teeth. I go into my kitchen and then I hear a knock on my door. I run to the front door and open it. Fandango is standing there. I look at him, strangely.

"How did you find out where I live?" I ask.

"I have my ways." Fandango says.

"Um...why are you here?" I ask.

"I am here because we need to prepare and practice our dance routine. And plus, I want to get to know you better." Fandango says.

"Um...practice is on Monday. And you don't really need to get to know me. You know I hate you." I say as I go to close the door on him. He make it to where I can't shut the door. He presses against the door and opens it. I go flying backwards and hit my head on the wall. God, that freaking hurt. Everything starts to go fuzzy. The next thing I know, Fandango is shaking me and I wake up.

"Are you ok?" Fandango ask, kinda worried.

I look up at him and slightly nod. He helps me up lets go of me. I start to fall again, but he grabs me an takes me to the couch. We sit in the couch and he just stares at me. I finally regain myself and start talking.

"Why did you have to push the door?" I ask.

"We'll, I didn't want you to shut the door on me." Fandango says.

"Well you shouldn't have pushed it so hard. Now my head hurts." I whine.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"It's ok...I guess." I say.

"Well...I better go." Fandango says as he stands up and walks out the door. I stand up and run after him. I catch up to him as he's just about getting into his car. I grab his arm and he stops.

"What do you want?" Fandango asks.

"I'll give you a chance. We can hang out today...but you better be nice." I say. I'm surprised that I would ever say that to him out of all people.

Fandango smiles. "Ok. But first, we're going out for breakfast. My treat." He says.

I smile and grab my purse and lock my house up. I get into his car and we take off for breakfast...

* * *

Fandango and I ate at iHop. We're now at some store to get me a dress to wear while dancing. I am not big on shopping...but it's ok. Fandango picks out some dresses for me to try on. I go and try them on. One of them fits. It's short and it's blue. I kinda like it.

"Is this the one you want?" Fandango asks.

"Yes! And I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you have good taste in clothes...for me." I admit.

Fandango laughs. "Thanks!"

I smile and we go and buy it. We go back out to Fandango's car and he takes me home. I invite him inside. He comes in and we sit in my living room.

"I have to admit...you're actually a pretty cool guy. I used to hate your guts...but now I don't." I confess.

Fandango smiles. "That's probably one of the nicest things you have ever said to me." He says.

"I know. It's so weird being nice to you." I say.

"Oh I see how it is." He says.

"Hey! Would you rather me be all mean to you again?" I ask.

"No..." Fandango says.

"Then no complaining." I say. He laughs at me.

"Ok." He says.

"Come on...I want to show you something." I say as I stand up and walk into my bedroom ad go to my closet. Fandango follows me.

I take a box out of my closet and open it. I take something out of it and show Fandango.

"What is it?" Fandango asks. He's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It's my old dance outfit that I would wear for dance class. It's from when I was on the dance team and was a dance teacher." I say.

Fandango smile. "That's so cool!" He says.

I smile. "Thanks." I say as I put the stuff away and shut my closet." I turn over to Fandango, who is standing literally right in front of me.

"Umm...why are you so close to me?" I ask.

He touches my arm and runs his finger along it. "Because you smell good." He says.

"That sounded really creepy." I say, weirded out.

"I can be creepy. But in a good way." He says as he starts playing with my hair. I don't know why...but I am kinda liking him being all over me like this. He smiles and leans down and kisses my neck. I back up into the wall with him still playing with my hair and kissing my neck. I start laughing because it tickles. He stops and looks at me.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You kissing my neck...it tickles!" I say.

Fandango laughs at me. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"No. Because it feels weird. And because I don't like you like this. And also because we're just now starting to get along. I'm not interested in you in a romantic way. Only in a friend kind of way." I say.

"Ok." He says. The next thing I know...he's leaving my house and in his car driving away...

* * *

**Note: How am I doing?**

**Yall like the story so far?**

**Review! And tell your friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's Monday. Raw has already started and Fandango and I are up next. It'll be so weird being announced as his dancer. I'm so used to being announced as a diva. Oh well. Fandango and I haven't spoken since he left my house last Wednesday. I head to the gorilla area in my dress that I got and see that Fandango is already there. I walk up to him and then his music hits. We go out there and dance to the ring. I do the splits in the middle of the ring while he stands over me and does his thing. His opponent comes out and goes into the ring. Fandango's opponent is Jack Swagger. I stand outside the ring and wait for the match to be over. Finally it is. Fandango won. We dance our way backstage.

As soon as we get backstage, I go to walk away...but Fandango grabs my arm and spins me around.

"I'm sorry for acting how I did last week. It was wrong of me to do and I'll never do it again." He says.

I smile. "It's ok. I forgive you." I say.

"Cool. By the way...you're a really good dancer!" He says.

I blush. "Thanks. I haven't danced in awhile...so I'm surprised I was able to do it."

"Well you did great!" He says as he kisses me on the forehead and walks away. I smile and walk to the divas locker room and change. After that I go into the hallway and walk to CM Punks locker room. I walk in without knocking. Punk turns around and looks at me.

"Hey! Nice job out there." He says as he hugs me.

"Thanks!" I say.

"You're welcome!" He says.

I just stand there, awkwardly. I want to tell Punk something...but I'm kinda nervous. Punk must have sensed it.

"What's wrong? Something must be wrong because you're being quiet." Punk says.

I sigh. "You know how I hate Fandango?" I ask.

"Yeah." Punk says.

"Well, I don't anymore." I say.

"Well obviously because you wouldn't have danced with him." Punk says.

"Well yeah, but it's just so weird. After his match, we were backstage and he kissed me on the forehead and walked away." I say.

"Ok." Punk asks.

"And last Wednesday he figured out where I live and he came over and took me out for breakfast. Then he helped me pick out a dress for tonight. Then we went back to my place and we went into my bedroom..." I start to say, but Punk cuts me off.

"Don't tell me you two did it..." Punk says.

"OMG! Punk! No! We didn't. I was only going to say that I showed him my old dance stuff and then after that...he started playing with my hair and he was kissing my neck. But I made him stop." I say.

"Oh thank god!" Punk says.

I laugh. "How is him kissing my neck and acting all flirty...good?" I ask.

"It's good because you two didn't have 'fun'. And him acting like that just means that he likes you." Punk says.

"But that's the problem! Him liking me! I don't want him liking me like that!" I say.

"That's what you say. But maybe you'll like him later on. Or maybe he'll give up on liking you. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. And if he try's to hurt you...I'll hurt him for you." Punk says.

I smile. "Thanks, Punk!" I say as I hug him goodbye and go back to the divas locker room. I grab my stuff and go to the hotel. I get into my hotel room to see that I'm rooming with none other than Fandango...

* * *

I set my bags down and look at Fandango.

"Why do I have to room with you!?" I ask.

"I don't know. Ask the people who do our roommate list." Fandango says.

"Ugh. I wish you would just be gone." I say as I walk over to the open bed and lay down on it.

"You're nice." Fandango says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." He says as he stands up and walks into the bathroom. 10 minutes later, Fandango walks out with only sweat pants on. He doesn't have a shirt on. I stare at his abs. I've never really looked at his chest. I have to admit that he does have a nice build. I must have been staring for awhile because Fandango noticed me staring and he was laughing.

"Like what you're seeing?" He asks.

"Nope." I say as I hide my face in a pillow because I'm blushing. Fandango comes and sits next to me on my hotel bed. He takes my pillow away from me and he looks at my face.

"Someone's blushing!" He laughs.

I smile. "I can't help it."

"Why are you blushing?" He asks.

"Because..." I say.

"Because why?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"Is it because you like me?" He says with a smirk.

I blush again and I grab another pillow to hide it. Fandango takes it away.

"Stop taking my pillows away!" I say.

"Then admit that you like me." He says.

"I can't admit what's not true!" I say as I go to get up. Fandango grabs my waist and pulls me back down onto the bed. He's sitting in front of me and he's facing me.

"Are you going to admit it?" He asks.

"Nope." I smile.

"I guess I'm going to have to make you say it." He says as he starts tickling me and I laugh.

"Stop!" I say as I laugh.

"Not until you say it." He says as he continues tickling me.

"Im not going to say it!" I say as I laugh even harder. I start kicking him and then he stops.

"Fine. But I will still find a way to make you say it." He says. I sit up and face him.

"Whatever." I say.

He laughs and gets off my hotel bed and goes on his. "In going to bed. Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight." I say as I lay down in my bed and try to go to sleep.

A half an hour later...I'm really cold and have a headache. I get up and move into Fandango's bed. I lay next to him and he wakes up.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asks, sleepy.

"I don't feel good and I'm cold. So I'm laying with you because you throw off body heat." I say.

"Ok." He says. He moves over so I can have some more room. I cover up and lay there. A few minutes later, I'm sleeping...

* * *

**Note: Like the chapter?**

**Will they date?**

**Is Punk right?**

**Review and tell your friends! I love getting feedback!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning and see that Fandango's arm is over me. He's snuggled up against me. I'm nice and warm. My headache went away. I try to move his arm off of me...but that didn't work. I poke his chest and he wakes up and smiles.

"Good morning!" He yawns.

"Good morning." I say. "Can you get your arm off of me?" I ask.

"Nope." He says. He tightens his grip around me.

"Can't breath." I try to say...but it sounds weird since I can't breath.

He loosens his grip a little bit...but I still can't get out. He laughs and then lets go of me.

"Come on. We have to get ready. We have to be on the road to smackdown in an hour. Lets get ready." I say.

Fandango gets up and gets ready too. An hour later we drive two hours to get to where we need to be for smackdown. We do the tapings an then I found out that everyone is going to the club...so since Fandango and I have nothing better to do, we get ready to go too. Once we're done getting ready, we head out to the club with everyone else...

* * *

We all get to the club and go in. I go and order a drink. So does Fandango. I venture off to the dancing area and start dancing with my friends. Awhile later, I go and get another drink. It's my 6th one. I get one and look around to find someone to hang out and party with. I look for Fandango and I find him talking to some random chick who is all over him. Fandango looks kind of mad at that chick. That chick is totally wasted. The next thing I know...that chick got all mad at Fandango and slapped him. I get all mad and storm over there with my drink in my hand. I get in that chicks face and tell her off. She gets mad at me and goes to punch me but I throw my drink at her and block her punch. I attack her and punch her in the face repeatedly. Her and I roll around the ground, pulling each others hair and screaming at each other. The next thing I know, we're getting pulled apart. Some random dude is pulling her away and I turn my head to see that Fandango is pulling me away. He takes me outside the club and sets me down.

"What was that about!?" He asks.

"That chick was hitting on you and then she got all mad and hit you...so I hurt her." I say. My words kind of slur since I'm kind of drunk.

"Well thank you for doing that." He laughs. He's not as drunk as I am.

"Lets go back in. I need a new drink." I say as I grab his hand and drag him in with me. We get some drinks and go and dance. Him and I dance together for a little bit until our drinks are gone. I go and get another and then go back and dance. A half an hour goes by and I've already had 9 drinks. I'm drunker than drunk can get. Finally the club closed so we got a cab back to the hotel. Once we get to the hotel and get into our rooms...I find my way to one of the beds and lay down. Fandango barely gets his shirt off successfully and he only had 5 drinks. He's more tired than anything. He had to put up with me. He finds his way to the other open bed and lays down. All of a sudden I get a random burst of energy and I get up and jump onto Fandango. He rolls over and looks at me.

"Where did all of this energy come from?" He asks.

I smile and laugh uncontrollably.

"You're so drunk." He says.

"No I'm not." I laugh.

"You're acting all weird. You're totally drunk." He says.

"I'm not drunk. I'm happy!" I laugh.

Fandango sits up and picks me up and carries me to my bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and I wrap my legs around his waist. He try's to put me down on the bed, but I don't let go. He tickles me and then I let go. He goes to walk to his bed, but I grab his arm and pull him on my bed. I get on top of him and laugh. I lean down and his his neck. I work my way up to his lips and kiss him. He kisses back and then breaks the kiss. He gently pushes me off of him and gets up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You told me before that we're only friends. So we can't do this. You're drunk and being delusional." He says as he goes and lays on his bed.

"Whatever." I say as I roll over and go to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Well damn! Very eventful chapter!**

**Was Jessica jealous?**

**Why did Fandango reject Jessica?**

**How mad is she gunna be in the morning?**

**Will she even remember it?**

**What happens next?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow! I love getting feedback!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry I didnt update yesterday. I had some things I was dealing with. But anyways, here's a new update!(:**

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a hangover. I look over at Fandango's bed and he's still sleeping. I remember what happened last night. When I'm drunk and wake up the next morning...I remember everything. I'm different from everyone else...I don't forget what happened the night before. I get up and do my morning stuff. I come out of the bathroom and start packing up my stuff. Fandango wakes up and looks at me.

"Good morning." He says.

"Good morning." I say as I zip up my last bag and stand up. Fandango gets up and walks over to me.

"Do you remember what all happened last night?" He asks.

"Yep. I kissed you and I was drunk and you didn't want to do it with me." I say.

"How can you remember that if you were drunk when that happened? Most people don't remember what happens when they get drunk." Fandango says.

"Well I'm not like most people. When I get drunk, I remember it all." I say.

"Oh, wow." He says.

"Yeah." I say. I grab my bags and make sure that I have everything. Fandango quickly takes a shower and packs up his stuff. We both head out to the rental car that we are sharing. We've clearly been traveling together. We out out stuff in and head out to my house in Tampa, Florida. He wants to stay with me since Raw will be in Tampa next week. I figured that I could use the company...even though he lives in Tampa too.

* * *

We get to my house and get situated. I show him the guest bedroom and he unpacks. I go into my room and unpack too. After I finish unpacking, I go into the guest room ,where Fandango is, and sit down on the bed. He comes and sits next to me.

"So, how do you feel about what happened last night?" I ask.

"It was kinda weird. I mean I wanted to do it with you, but you told me before that you only wanted I be friends." He says.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Maybe I want to go a few steps ahead with you and see how it is." I say.

"I'm confused." He says.

I laugh and lean over and kiss him. He kisses back and he doesn't break the kiss this time. We start to make out. But then, I stop it. I smile.

"Do you get it now?" I ask.

"Yes, I do!" He says. He kisses me and then breaks the kiss. "But are you sure?" He asks.

I smile. "I'm positive! I'm really starting to like you. It's so weird to say...but I am. I went from hating your guts to almost loving them." I say.

Fandango smiles. "Oh, Jessie. You're too cute!" He laughs. "Come on, lets go get some food. I'm hungry." He adds.

I laugh. "Or...we can cook something together here. I have food." I say.

"Ok, lets do that!" He says as he takes my hand and we walk into the kitchen. We made a salad and some chicken. We eat it and it tastes amazing! After that, we watch a movie called Safe Haven. I cried during it. Fandango and I cuddled the whole time. After we watched the movie, we went to bed. It was storming out...so Fandango insisted that he slept with me so that he could protect me from the storm even though I'm not that afraid of storms. I mean they can scare me sometimes...but the storm was small and don't last that long. But, I feel happy with him...so of course I'd let him protect me! I think I'm falling in love with him...it kinda scares me...but I kinda like it.

* * *

Fandango and I get up the next morning and he helped me clean my house up a little bit. We finish cleaning and go into my living room and sit down.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask.

"I was thinking about taking you to my house today!" Fandango smiles.

I jump up from the couch. "Lets go! I wanna see your house!" I say as I run outside. Fandango follows me and we get into his car. We drive like 10 minutes from my house and we finally arrive at his place. We get out of the car and he takes me inside. He shows me around. His house has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a really big living room, and a kitchen. Then outside, he has a huge backyard that is fenced in. There's even a pool out there! Then there is a grill and a very nice patio set. He finishes showing me around and we sit outside.

"So what do you think of my house?" Fandango asks with a half smirk. Damn that smirk is sexy.

"I love your house! It's bigger than mine! I don't even have much of a backyard. Nor a pool! I'm so jealous of your house! Why would you choose to stay at my place when your place is like perfection?" I ask.

"Well because then I can be with you!" Fandango says. I blush.

"You could have just asked me if I wanted to stay here with you! I'm like in love with your house!" I say.

"I didn't think of that." Fandango frowns. I think he feels bad for not thinking of that. I smile and get up and go sit on his lap and wrap my legs around him, along with my arms.

"It's ok, boo! I still lo-LIKE you!" I stutter.

"What was that?" Fandango asks.

"I still like you." I say.

"No...you were going to say something else." Fandango says.

"No I wasn't." I defend.

Fandango smiles. "You were going to say love. I know you were and you can't say you weren't." He says. I make an evil face.

"I hate how you know me so well after only a few days." I say as I bury my face into his shoulder and neck.

"Well, we've been doing a lot of talking lately since we have been traveling and stuff together the past few days." He says.

I get off of Fandango and stand up.

"Yeah, you have a point." I say.

Fandango smiles and stands up. "I forgot to mention, I have a surprise for you..."

* * *

**Note: Ooh! What is the surprise going to be?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fandango and I walk to the car and he drives us somewhere. After 20 minutes of being in the car...we finally arrive to a lake. We get out of the car and Fandango blind folds me. He leads me somewhere and takes the blindfold off of me. I open my eyes and see a huge tour bus in front of me. I turn around and look at Fandango who has a big smile on his face.

"Why is there a huge tour bus right in front of me?" I ask.

"Because, I got this for us to travel in." Fandango says as we go into the tour bus and I look around. I look in the kitchen/living room. Then I go and look on the guest bedroom. Then I go and look in the bathroom that is huge! Finally, I get into the main bedroom and look at the bed. There are some words scrambled out in roses.

It reads: _Will you be my girlfriend?_

I smile and turn around to Fandango smiling. I lean up to him and kiss him.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Fandango asks.

"Yes, babe, I'll be your girlfriend!" I smile as I kiss him one more time.

I finish looking around and then we take the tour bus back to Fandango's house. Once we get to his house, I call and tell everybody that Fandango and I are dating. Everyone is happy for us! I'm shocked that my family is supportive of me dating him. I mean my brothers said that they'd kill Fandango if he ever hurts me. And Roman said the same. But I think deep down in my heart that Fandango is the one for me...

* * *

**Note: Okay, I know...short chapter. But, I have something in mind and need to get a moving on this story. You'll understand next week when I update. So hold your fire and torches...because you're all going to love what I have planned in these next few chapters!(:**

**Review, favorite, and follow!(: Xoxo, much love!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

*3 months later*

Fandango and I are doing amazing! We moved in together...in his house of course! Today we're going on a walk in the park for our date. It's Sunday by the way. We're at a hotel right now. Normally we take our tour bus when we're traveling...but we decided to leave it at Fandangos house. Oh and guess what? I'm pregnant with Fandango's baby. Yep, he got me pregnant. Totally unplanned. But yeah, I'm 2 months and a half pregnant. We're having a GIRL! We're very happy! I don't have that bad of morning sickness, thank God. I get to still travel along with WWE until I decide I want to stop traveling. Probably when I'm 6 or 7 months pregnant. I don't know yet. Fandango is excited to be a dad. I'm shocked to be honest because I never thought he would want children. But I'm glad he's happy!

"Babe, are you ready to go on our walk?" Fandango asks as he stands up.

"I sure am!" I smile as I stand up and grab Fandangos hand as we walk out of our hotel room.

We walk out of the building and walk to the park. Once we get there, we see a small pond and sit by it. I look over at Fandango who looks kind of nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask.

Fandango looks over at me. "Jess, you know how WWE is going to be in two places at once? How half the roster will be in England and the other half will be here in Tampa, Florida?" He asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask. "You've already been told that you're going to be doing the Tampa show. What's the big deal?" I ask.

"Vince called me and said that I have no choice but to go to England. But he said that you can't come because he doesn't want you to travel for around 17 hours or more at a time. He said that it's best for you to stay here in the United States." Fandango says. "And I completely agree with him."

I look at Fandango in shock. "You agree with him? Babe, I want to go to England with you. I'm only 2 and a half months pregnant. I'm perfectly capable of traveling!" I nearly yell. I stand up and walk away.

A few seconds later, I feel strong arms wrap around me. I turn my head and see Fandango's face. I turn my head and look ahead of me.

"Go away." I say sternly.

"What?" Fandango asks as he lets go of me.

I turn around and look him in the eye. "Go away. Stay away. And never come back. I am perfectly capable of traveling." I snap. I go to punch him in the chest but he grabs my arms and embraces me in a hug.

"Jess, I know you can travel. But can the baby that's inside you handle the traveling, time changes, weird foods, and all that?" Fandango asks as he continues to hug me.

I look up at him. "You're right. I'm sorry." I say. "But who's going to be there to remind me to take my vitamins and all that?" I ask. "And how long will you be gone?"

Fandango smiles. "I'll be gone for a week. And as for who will remind you...it's more like who will take care of you when I'm at work for a week And the answer to that is your choice. Who do you want to watch you?" He says.

I think for a minute. "Are any of The Shield members going to be staying here in the United States?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dean is. Seth is going to England to do an appearance for NXT. Roman has a signing to do in England. So only Dean is staying." Fandango says. "Should we go back to the hotel and ask him if he wants to watch you for a week?"

"Yes we should! I could use some best friend time!" I say as Fandango and I walk back to the hotel.

Once we get back to the hotel, we find Dean's room and he lets us in. I sit down on Deans bed. Fandango sits down on a chair. Dean comes and sit down next to me on the bed.

"So why are you guys here?" Dean asks.

"We have a question for you." Fandango says.

"Yeah?" Dean says.

"Fandango and I were wondering if you could help take care of me while Fandango is in England for a week." I say. "You can stay at my place...well Fandango and mine's place too."

"Please man, Vince said that she can't come to England with me because of the 17 hours of traveling and I need someone to make sure she takes her vitamins and stays safe." Fandango says. "And to make sure my unborn baby girl stays safe."

"Of course I will! It's not like I have anything better to do than spend time with one of my best friends!" Dean says as he puts his hand on my belly. "And I'll make sure both your girls are safe." Dean adds.

We visit for a little bit and then Fandango and I go back to our hotel room and get some sleep since we have to get up early to go back home in the morning...

* * *

**Note: Told you I had a trick up my sleeve! Hehe! Sorry for the time skipping, but it had to be done.**

**Review!(: Seriously, I want reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I won't be updating for two weeks due to me going on vacation. So in other words, the next update will be on the 27th. Thank you guys for understanding. Here's a new chapter!(:**

* * *

*A few days later*

Fandango and I arrive at home after a long car ride. It was the longest car ride ever. Well, not really. I just don't like being in a vehicle for so long. Fandango grabs our bags and carries them inside for us. I get inside and immediately plop down on the couch.

"Hoofta, I hate car rides. That was a bit much." I say as I grab the TV remote and put on some cartoons. Specifically, Rabbits Invasions. I love this cartoon. I'm such a little kid at times.

Fandango sets down the bags and walks over to the couch. He sits down next to me and grabs my hand with his. "Babe, this is why I didn't want you to come with to England for a week...because you couldn't even handle that 5 hour drive." He says as he circles my hand his his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It just sucks, ya know? I mean, I want to spend every second of the day with you and I'm really going to miss you." I say as I look down at my lap. "I'm only 2 and a half months pregnant and this is already taking a toll on me. I hate it. It's only going to get worse and I wont be able to travel."

"Yes, it's going to get harder, but in the end, it will be worth it." Fandango says as he stands up. "Now, I know you are hungry because you haven't ate in 3 hours, so what would you like to eat for dinner?"

"I want a grilled cheese and pickles." I say as I turn my attention back to the TV. "Oh, and a glass of water would be great."

"Coming right up, babe." Fandango simply says as he walks into the kitchen and makes me some dinner.

* * *

An hour later, after we eat, Fandango and I watch 21 Jumpstreet. It's one of my favorite movies. Why is it one of my favorites? Because Channing Tatum is in there. I swear, one day, I will meet him. What? He's a babe.

"Babe?" I ask as I lay my head on Fandangos shoulder.

"Yes?" He says as he wraps his arm around me.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow." I whine.

"I don't want to leave you either, but you and I both know I have to." He says as he shifts his body, making me take my head off of him and sit up correctly.

"Well I have needs. I'm always hungry, I always need messages, and what about my need for sex? Like I have some pretty serious needs." I say as I emphasize everything I say.

"Dean can make you food. I will let Dean give you messages. But your need for sex on the other hand, he can't help with that." Fandango says.

"7 whole days without sex?" I almost yell. "I am going to go insane and me and my hormones are not going to be happy and this baby inside me isn't going to be happy either."

"Babe, calm down. You can't be stressed out. It's bad for the baby. Plus, what's the big deal about sex?" He asks.

I look at him dumbfounded. "What is the big deal about sex? Did you seriously just ask me that? Dude, pregnant chicks have the highest sex drive ever. This is tragic." I yell. "And don't tell me to calm down. That's like the last thing you should ever do and you know that." I add as I stand up and walk into the bedroom.

"Babe, stop." Fandango says as he gets up and comes after me.

I sit down on the bed and look down at the floor as I try not to cry. Ugh. I'm a mess. Fandango sits down next to me and rubs my back.

"Babe, don't cry." He says as he makes me look at him. He wipes away my tears.

"I will cry." I start to say. "I'm a bitch who always snaps for stupid reasons. Why would you want to be with me when all I do is get bitchy?"

"Babe, I love you. You know this. I love you for you. All your imperfection are perfect to me. And plus, I know you don't mean to be so bitchy. It's just your hormones speaking for you. Now, I know this no sex thing is going to suck. But there are such things as sex toys and whatever it is you girls use. Go to the sex shop or something while I'm gone. It won't bug me none if you do." He says as he gently pushes me and makes me lay down. "Now, lets have some fun, because you and I can't do this for a week..so lets make this memorable..." He says as he starts taking off my clothes and has me help him take off his. Let just say...we're going to make this night a night to remember...

* * *

**Review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** **I'm back from vacation! Miss me much?**

* * *

The next morning Fandango and I wake up early for Fandangos flight. I help him do his last minute packing and I drive him to the airport. I'm picking Dean up too. That's mainly the reason why I took Fandango here to the airport. I mean, I love him. But I kind of wanted to stay at home and relax. In my opinion, it would have mad this one week goodbye go easier. But oh well. Deans flight lands and he walks over to us after gathering his bags from the luggage claimer.

"Hey guys." Dean says as he sets his bags down and gives Fandango a bro hug and then gently hugs me.

"Hey, Dean." I smile.

"Hey, Dean. Be good with my girl. Please don't stress her out. I don't want anything to happen to my baby girl and my girlfriend for that manner. And I'm sorry if she complains about her need for sex. Pregnant chicks like her have the highest sex drive ever. But no having sex with her. Because I'll kick your ass and I won't be very happy. And if she gets hungry, feed her! But don't let her have spicy food, she gets heart burn from that." Fandango says. "And if she wants chocolate, give her the damn chocolate. God forbid. Just give it to her. And give her messages. Yes, I give you permission to give her messages. She complains if you don't."

Dean just stares at Fandango like a foreign object. I start laughing. "Babe, I think you scared Dean." I say as Dean nods his head in agreement.

"Well, sorry. I'm just very protective of you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Fandango says as he grabs my face with one hand and pulls me into him as he kisses me. "Now, my flight is almost here. So I have to go. I love you, babe." He says a he moves one of his hands down to my stomach. "And I love you too, munchkin."

"Love you too, babe." I say with tears in my eyes. I don't want him to go.

Fandango looks down at me. "Babe, please don't cry. This hurts me just as much as it hurts you." He says. "But I really have to go. I love you and I'll text you as soon as my flight lands...although it's a 17 hour flight."

I look up at him. "I know. I love you too." I say as I give him one last kiss and hug.

Dean and I watch as Fandango walks to his flight. After we can no longer see him, Dean and I walk back to my car. Dean puts his bags in the back and gets in the passenger seat. I get in the driver seat and start the car. I back out of the parking lot and drive back to the house.

"Ya know, I've never knew how love sick you guys are." Dean says. "You guys are acting like it's the end of the world and that you guys will never see each other again."

I glance over at Dean. "I love him. I'm going to miss him. This just sucks because I'm a pregnant, hormonal person right now."

Dean nods his head. "I see."

* * *

We arrive back at the house and I show Dean around the house. He puts his stuff in the guest bedroom. I go out into the backyard and sit by the pool in a lounge chair. Dean soon follows and sits in the lounge chair next to me.

"So what's the plans for today?" Dean asks as he adjusts himself in the chair.

"Well, what would you like to do?" I ask as I turn my head to look at him. "Because it doesn't really matter to me."

"What's there to do here in Tampa?" Dean asks.

"We could go to the beach, go to the arcade at the arcade arena, or we can go to the mall and shop." I say. "Or else we can go to the sex store."

Dean look at me like I'm crazy. "Did you just say we could go to a sex store?" He asks, slightly enthused.

I nod my head. "Yes, I need new stuff. And without my lover here, what the hell is going to get me through this week?" I ask.

Dean chuckles. "Good point. Plus, I kind of like sex shops. They are cool." He says with a smirk on his face. "Let's go to the sex store."

I laugh and stand up, as does Dean. "You pervert." I say as I gently smack his arm. We walk back to the car and I drive us to the sex store.

* * *

We arrive at the sex store and a blonde female clerk, who looks no more than 25, greets us as we walk in.

"Hi guys, my name is Tori, may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, we're just going to look around." I say, nicely.

"Oh, okay! Please let me know if you lovely couple need anything!" Tori says with a bright smile.

I chuckle slightly. "We're not a couple. We're just best friends." I say while trying so hard not to laugh.

The girl's face goes red. "Oh, sorry. I thought you guys were together. I guess the rumors aren't true..." She says, obviously embarrassed.

This caught Deans attention. "What rumors?" He asks.

"Oh, the rumors that you guys are dating. TMZ put a new headline saying that Jessica and Fandango broke up and that you guys are now dating after being seen leaving the airport this morning." Tori says to us.

"Wow. Well, Fandango and I are still together. Fandango is going to England for the WWE. I can't go with due to being pregnant. Dean's here with me because he's going to help take care of me." I say with a smile.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Tori says. "I'm sorry about mentioning it and falsely accusing you guys."

"It's okay, Tori. Thank you for telling us. We had no idea about these rumors." I say as I give her a genuine smile.

"Oh, you're very welcome!" She smiles. "I'll let you guys look around now. Let me know if you guys need anything."

Dean and I smile at the girl. "Will do." Dean says.

* * *

Dean and I look around. Dean spots some type of sex toy and grabs it.

"Hey, Jess, here you go." Dean says with a wink. I walk up to him and grab it from him.

"Dean! I like it! You have a great taste sex toys!" I say with a lot of excitement. Probably more than I should have because people were staring at us.

Dean laughs at me. "Jess, you are crazy. That looks very...interesting." He says.

"It looks like it'll cause a mind blowing night for me." I say as Dean starts dying of laughter.

"Ohhh, Jess is getting excited, isn't she?" Dean says in a seductive, yet jokingly way.

"Fuck off, Ambrose, I'm a sex lover at the moment. Don't judge me." I say while I grab something off the shelf and throw it at Dean. "You might want that. Because you also have to go a week without sex. I'm not letting you fuck some stranger in my house."

Dean looks at the object and laughs as he walks up to me and leans down. "Well if I can't fuck any stranger in your house...then I guess I'll have to fuck you now won't I?" Dean whispers in my ear seductively...oh fuck...he's got some bad intentions...

* * *

**Note: Oh damn! He's got some bad intentions...**

**How about them TMZ rumors? What do you guys think of that?**

**Wasn't that clerk so sweet?**

**What's going to happen with Jess and Dean?**

**Review!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

_Day two with Dean..._

I wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. I grab my phone that was by my bedside. I see that I have a text from Fandango.

Text: Hey, babe, my flight landed safely. I love you. xoxo

I smile and reply that I love him him too. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see Dean serving up two plates of food.

"Good morning, Jess." Dean says as he hands me a plate of food. "I made us some breakfast."

"Oh, thank you! Looks delicious!" I say as I sit down at the kitchen table and take a bite of my food. "Oh my God, this is amazing. You're a better cook than Fandango. Than again, he doesn't really know how to cook a damn grilled cheese without failing."

Dean smiles as he chews on his food. "Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome. How did you sleep?" I ask as I grab a bacon strip and take a bite of it.

"I slept great. How'd you sleep?" Dean asks as he finishes up his food. "Oh, would you like something to drink? I can get you something to drink if you'd like."

"I slept like shit. I'm not used to sleeping alone. And yes, I'd like a cup of orange juice." I say as I finish eating.

Dean hands me a cup of orange juice and takes my plate over to the sink. He starts doing the dishes.

"Ya know, you don't have to do the dishes and all that for me. I'm capable of doing it myself." I say.

"I know, but I want to. Plus, it's my mess, so I will clean it up." Dean says as he adds some soap to the dish water. "And I don't want to be a rude house guest that doesn't clean up after themselves."

I smile. My best friend is one of a kind. "Well, then thank you." I say as I grab my phone and go on Twitter. I retweet a couple of tweets and then go on Fandangos twitter page. I know that it's like night time where he is due to the different time zones and stuff. He posted a picture of him and some chick that hes at a bar with. Their like really close to each others body. I don't approve of this. He captioned it as 'With this awesome chick that I just met'. I get majorly pissed. Fandango looks drunker than drunk can get and that chick looks like a whore. I see that he posted a new tweet. This one is a picture of him and the chick...kissing!

"That stupid fucking asshole!" I yell, startling Dean who was so concentrated on doing the dishes to realize that I was upset.

Dean rinses his hands off and dries them. Dean turns walks over to me and sits down. "Jess, what's wrong?" He asks.

I start crying as I slam my phone on the table, stand up and run out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I sit down on my bed and cry into one of my pillows. Dean comes into the bedroom and sits down next to me on my bed.

"Jess...I'm so sorry that he did that to you." Dean says. "I never expected him to ever do that. I don't know why he would ever think about cheating on you. I'm sorry, Jess." He adds as he hugs me. "But, I do think you should call him later, after he sobers up."

I continue crying. "Yeah...I will be sure to call his sorry ass. I'm going to bitch that stupid asshole out and make him regret what he did." I say between sobs.

"Good." Dean says as he hands me back my phone.

I finish crying and unlock my phone. I see that Fandango added a new tweet...a picture of him and the chick kissing again with the caption 'Bang, bang. That's what I'm going to do with this fine lady'.

I show Dean the tweet and he just rolls his eyes. I get off of Twitter and go onto TMZ to see that the new headline is _"WWE Superstar Fandango finds a new girl?"_...

"I am so done with social media." I say as I throw my phone behind me on the bed. "I'm just done with everything. I want to sleep."

"This is why I hate social media. Causes stress. Take a nap, you might feel better when you wake up." Dean says and he stands up from my bed and turns off my light. "Yell if you need anything."

I nod my head and lay down and fall asleep...

* * *

*Deans POV*

_Ugh. I hate seeing Jessica so upset. It breaks my heart. She doesn't deserve being so heartbroken. Poor girl..._

I walk back into the kitchen and finishes doing the dishes. Once I finish with that, I go into the living room and sit down on the couch. I take my phone out of my pocket and make a phone call.

"Hello?" I hear the person say over the phone.

"Hey, Leighla, it's Dean. I was wondering if you could give me some advice." I say.

"Dean Ambrose asking for advice? Wow. Never though I'd see the day." Leighla says with a slight chuckle.

"Dammit, Leighla, I was just hoping you could give me some damn advice. After all, you are a girl." I say.

"Oh! So now it's girl advice. Omg, this just keeps getting better." Leighla says as she starts laughing.

"Can you please stop laughing? This is serious. I don't want Jessica doing something stupid and loosing her baby. Fandango cheated on her and she isn't taking it too well. I'm scared he will do something stupid and loose her baby." I say as I start to feel really nervous.

"Woah, you are actually being serious..." Leighla says as she immediately stops laughing.

"Damn right I'm being serious, so can you help me?" I ask.

"Yeah...okay...so here's what you do..."...

* * *

*Normal POV*

I wake up after my nap and see that's it's already 5pm. I get up and grab my phone. I unlock it and see that Fandango texted me. I open the message.

_Jessica, I'm so sorry. I fucked up big time. I went to the bar with some friends and got drunk. Then I accidentally hit on some chick. Well, I must have flirted with her a bit too much because somehow I ended up making out with her and then fucking her. I'm so sorry. I know I fucked up...please forgive me. -Fandango_

I start crying again and yell for Dean. He comes running into my room.

"What' wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asks in panic as he sits down next to me on my bed.

"Read this..." I say as I cry my eye out.

Dean takes my phone and reads the text message. "Oh hell no!" Dean yells, making me jump. "He's in for one bad beating..."

I sigh and I grab a tissue and blow my nose. "Dean?" I ask.

Dean calms down as he turns and looks at me. "Yes?" He says.

"I want to get out of this house. I want to forget about him for a little while. I want to get my mind off of all this shit. He's stressing me out and I don't like it..." I say as I try and calm down.

Dean sighs. "I know, Jess. I don't want you to be stressed either...so we're going to go to the movie theater and see Frozen because I know you like cartoon stuff. No questions asked, we're going."

I smile and stand up. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" I say as I take off towards the front door and jump in the car with Dean following right behind me...

* * *

"That was the best movie ever!" I say as we get back to the house after seeing Frozen. "Olaf is the cutest snowman ever!"

Dean laughs. "I know, I figured you would like the movie." He says as he walks up to me and gives me a hug.

I smile. "Thank you for taking me to see it. I had so much fun!" I say in excitement.

Dean looks down at me and smiles. "Anything for you." He says.

I giggle and wrap my arm around his neck. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. I laugh again as I bury my face into his neck.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Dean asks in amusement.

"I'm hanging onto you like a koala bear. I love koala bears and plus, Fandango never lets me hang on him like a koala bear." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. I yawn.

"That's because Fandango is a douche bag. Anyways, it looks like someone is tired. Le't's get you to bed." Dean says as he carries me to my bedroom and lays me down on the bed. He covers me up and kisses me on the forehead. "Good night, Jessica." He says as he turns off my light.

"Good night, Dean." I mumble as I fall asleep...

* * *

**Note: Review! Seriously...I love reviews. Give me your thoughts and questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry for my inactivity on this story. I am running out of ideas for it. So hit me up with some ideas, seriously! Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all!**

* * *

_Day three with Dean…_

Its 3 in the afternoon and I'm sitting in a lounge chair, pool side with Dean.

"It's so freaking hot out." I say as I grab my glass of lemonade and take a sip of it. "I swear Tampa is never going to have a cold day."

Dean chuckles. "Its only 80 degrees, Jess. Its not too bad out here. Yes, its kinda hot, but not too bad."

I turn my head over to Dean. "Child, its fucking hot." I say as I slap his arm.

Dean grabs his arm. "Oww!" He yelps. "Someones pissy today."

I glare at him. "Wouldn't you be too if your lover cheated on you and you were still pissed about it?" I say. "I'm still hurt, Ambrose. He hurt me."

Dean frowns. "I'm sorry..." He says.

"Yeah, it's fine. Anyways, how is your love life?" I ask Dean.

"It's boring. I normally am looking for someone to bang every night. But I don't feel like doing that anymore. I want someone to settle down and have a family with.." Dean says. "Like I'm 28 years old. I'd like to start a family. Something I never really had."

I sigh. "Wow, not the words I was expecting to come out of your mouth. But, I see what you're saying." I say a I grab his hand. "I'm sure you will find someone someday. That girl, Tori seemed to have a thing for you after we said that we are only friends. Maybe we can go to the sex store and see if shes working and you can invite her over here tonight for supper." I suggest.

Dean smiles. "She was kind of cute." Dean says as he grins even more. "Let's do it."

* * *

We arrive at the sex store and walk in. We see Tori right away and she waves at us. We walk up to her.

"Hey, Tori!" I smile as I give her a hug.

"Hey, Jessica!" She smiles as she hugs me back and then turns to Dean and giggles. "Hey, Dean..."

Dean smiles at Tori. "Hey, Tori."

"What are you guys doing here?" Tori asks as she fixes her shirt that was slightly crooked.

Dean smirks. "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come have supper with us tonight. I know we don't really know each other, but something about you triggers my attention and I would like to get to know you a bit better. As does Jessica." Dean says as he suddenly feels really nervous.

Tori's face goes red as she blushes. "I'd love to!" She says in excitement. "I get off in an hour. When would you like me to come over?"

"You should stop in around 6." I say as I stand in front of Dean and give Tori my number and address.

"Okay, sounds great! See you guys later!" Tori says as she gives me and Dean a hug and then ventures off to help a customer.

I turn to Dean and smile. "You're welcome." I say as Dean just laughs as we leave the store and head back to my place.

* * *

*Tori's POV*  
_Oh my God! Dean freaking Ambrose and Jessica Uso want to get to know me better? I know Jessica means as a friend. But as of Dean, does this mean he likes me? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. I can't believe this. And they invited me over to Jessica's house for supper? The Lord must love me or something because this feels like a dream come true. I've always had a thing for that guy after watching him on WWE. I mean, I know it's only his on-screen persona, but still! He's a babe! Hopefully all goes well..._

* * *

*Normal POV*  
A few hours later, Dean and I start cooking up some supper when the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" Dean says as he drops a mixing spoon out of his hands and runs to the front door.

I hear them talking but don't thin anything of it because I have to finish cooking all by myself. Luckily, all there is left to do is mix the salad. I finish up the cooking and set the table. We're having salad and steak for supper. I walk into the living room where Tori and Dean are and see them cuddled up on the couch talking. How cute.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but suppers ready." I announce as I turn around and walk back into the kitchen and dish myself up a plate.

Tori and Dean dish up their plates and come sit down at the table with me. Dean and Tori are on one side of the table and I'm a loner on the other side. I kinda wish Fandango were here too.

"So, Tori, how old are you?" I ask as I take a bite of my salad.

"I'm 25." Tori says. I knew it.

"Nice, so am I." I say.

"I'm 28." Dean says as he eats some of his food. "Only a 3 year age gap." He adds with a wink towards Tori.

We all talk and eat our supper and clean up. We gather in the living room and watch a movie of Tori's choice; _Safe Haven_...

* * *

**Note: Yeah, short chapter, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Review your thoughts on this chapter!(:**


End file.
